


A Deadly Kiss

by denzelfire



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Character Death, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, People die in this fic, Rewrite, but like unnamed people, car crash, reaper au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denzelfire/pseuds/denzelfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rewrite of Reaping The Souls. I hated how it was and wanted to rewrite it. </p>
<p>Aradia Megido and Dave Strider are exponential grim reapers. They are the youngest pair of reapers out there. Efficient, clean and trustworthy. Living with humans is what they do when not working. It is against the rules to be romantically involved with those who die so easily. Unfortunately for the pair they fall in love with a couple of nerds in their classes. As long as they do not date them everything will be fine. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Deadly Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reaping the souls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/773292) by [denzelfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/denzelfire/pseuds/denzelfire). 



> Okay so introduction chapter here, Next chapter will be Aradia based, then the one after Dave. Hope y'all like it!

Lights seeped out of windows, cars zoom by. No one sees the two people standing by the road. Waiting. Cars headlights would flash on them, one reflected the light off of a pair of shades that perched on his round nose. Quietly the two stood in place. The shaded figure nods to the one with long hair. Before there was even a response there was a screech. Headlights quickly face the two figures and runs right through them. The car crashes into the tree behind the two. Not excepted. The car was supposed to hit another to avoid hitting a deer. 

“I suppose this means the time limit of the other person has been either extended or cut short before we came out here?” The long haired one inquired. 

The shaded one looked over, examining the car. “Probably didn't think of telling us this shit. Course they don’t. When do we ever get the announcements about this? I’ll give ya a hint. Never.” Huffing, the shaded guy walks over to the car and pulls out a sword that was strapped to his waist. Stepping onto the broken off door he shoves the sword through the dying man. It was not going to be long before the man would have passed anyways. An orb is pulled out when the sword was pulled out. 

Looking at the orb, the one with long hair pulled out a book. Taking notes on the shape, color, and anomalies connected to it. Once everything was written down and correctly formatted, they looked at the shaded one. Nodding to him. 

Holding the sword up, he started to chant words that any human would not even consider a real language. As he finished the chant the orb started to fade away, eventually it looked like there was nothing there at all. Putting the sword back he looks into the car, noticing that there are a few people still in there, alive. They are not meant to die. Their names nowhere in the book of tonight’s deaths. 

“Hey, Aradia. These two aren't supposed to die. Should we leave them?” The shaded figure said to the long haired one. 

“Hmm… Well the car isn't going to explode. Might as well leave them until the cops show up.” Looking down at the book she frowned. “We are going to have to go to the hospital with them. The youngest dies of a collapsed lung before they can do anything.” 

“Well fuck. Poor kid.” He looked through the back windows and watched as one person tries to wake up the one in the front and then the one next to them. 

“It is pretty unfortunate that they die young. But there is nothing we can do Dave. Unless we get promoted to death appointees, we just take the souls they tell us to.” Looking up from her book, Aradia stepped away from the car and watched the red and blue lights become visible the closer it came. Coughing erupted from the crashed car. One of the passengers was coughing up blood. They might not make it to the hospital after all, humans were always a fickle being, they sometimes die before their time, but it is close enough to the end date that the reapers nearby keep that as their death and not a way to get a second chance for only a few days later they die. 

Sighing, Aradia handed the book over to Dave. Stepping over to the car, she unlatched her whip from under her cloak and, well, whips it. Hitting the gagging person as their chest seized. As the whip connects with the chest, they body stopped moving and a light pink orb is pulled out. Tsking, she pulls the orb in. Examining it for any odd bumps or discoloration. If there was anything of the sort on the orb, then the two would have to take it back with them to HQ instead of letting it go on its own. Shit, the orb had a large lump on the side. Meaning that it was defected and this human should not have even lived as long as it has. Must have had an angel looking over them protecting them. Stupid Angels. Always making it hard for reapers to do their jobs. Between the two, Dave pulled out a jar, opening it. Moving carefully Aradia put the orb in the jar. Letting it go and putting a top on it before it could escape. Tricky little soul. 

Holding the jar carefully, the two look at each other. “Better head to HQ. And then go home. I still have that history paper due in the morning.” Aradia states and the two start walking. Well more like flying. You see, the headquarters for the Reapers in this area is in the sky. A place where all the reapers in the state can take a trip up instead of going into a town that may be too far away for them to get to in less than an hour. 

The two step onto the cloud the building is sitting on. Large black columns, bare trees next to the path. Small lights floating around, like lightening bugs, but a little larger and a softer white glow. The two pass the trees, the lights moving to each one, connecting to the branches to act like lamps on a dark street. As they get closer the lighter it got, the large buildings doors having two scythes and the original grim reaper in the center holding them. Dave pushed the doors open and. well. It’s a lot less dreary than outside. Very white and clean. The two walk past reception and to their offices. Where their commanding reaper is.

“Sup Handmaid.” Dave waves, “got another defect for ya to check out.” Stepping by the desk of the tall older women, Aradia sets the jar on the desk. 

Handmaid looks over to the girl, her daughter to be exact. “This was your last run tonight. Correct?”

Aradia nodded. “Don’t worry mom. It is. We will be going home after this.” 

Looking back at the women both of the teen’s wave goodbye to her. Heading out of the building and down to their respective homes. Dave to his apartment where his brothers are most likely back from their nights work, and Aradia to her home where she lives with her adoptive human father and sister. 

Another night well done.


End file.
